


In Preparation

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: A late night in the library brings forth changes in Ron and Hermione's relationship.





	In Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For May. Thanks for your support. Here's your library fic.  


* * *

" _There_ you are," Ron said, as he made his way toward Hermione's favorite table in the library.

  
"Here I am," she replied tonelessly without looking up. 

"Hermione, it's midnight. What the hell are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you." 

Sighing and rubbing her eyes, she raised her head from her book. "I just lost track of time. Honestly, Ron, you know me well enough that this should have been the first place you looked." 

"But the library closes at seven o' clock...er, doesn't it?" 

"Well, I'm Head Girl. Madam Pince trusted me to lock up when I was done." 

"That's not fair," he said indignantly. "I'm Head Boy. I should have rights to the kitchen or the Quidditch changing rooms or something." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"It's late, Hermione. Come up to bed." 

She blushed at his words, even though she knew quite well what he meant. "In a minute, I'm just finishing up this chapter." 

"What are you reading?" he asked, picking up the edge of the book. 

She slammed her palm down, flattening the pages. "Nothing, now if you don't mind..." 

"Hermione...what's th... is that what I...?" Ron stammered, pointing to a graphic on the page between her spread fingers. 

Hermione looked down and gasped. Despite her red face, she managed to put on an authoritative tone. "Yes, Ron, it's a penis. I would have thought you'd have known that, given..." 

He snatched the book from the table. "W-what are you doing looking at this?" he demanded, flipping a few pages back and reading the chapter title out loud, " _What a witch should expect during her first time._ Blimey, Hermione! What are you...?" 

"I thought that would be fairly obvious," she muttered. 

Ron opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to think of some sort of response. "A-are you saying...that you're thinking of... that you want...want to, er...with me?" 

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

His ears turned dark red. "But, I...I thought you wanted to wait." 

"I do," she said quickly. "I mean, I think I do. It's confusing. But I just wanted to make sure that when we are ready, that we're prepared." 

"How do you prepare for something like that?" Ron asked, looking a little nervous. 

"Well, there are contraceptive potions to think of, and this book lists some... er, some tips..." 

"Tips?" Ron asked in a voice much higher than unusual. 

Hermione's blush intensified. "It's supposed to hurt a girl her first time. There are some suggestions here on how to make it less... uncomfortable." 

"Oh, right," Ron sighed, both relieved and a bit disappointed. 

"It _is_ rather late," she said. "We should head back to the common room." 

Ron watched as she tucked that book, along with several others about defensive spells into her school bag, determinately avoiding his eyes. 

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to still her movement. 

She looked up at him. "No, I just... I suppose I was just a bit embarrassed." 

"Why?" 

"That you caught me reading that book," she said quietly. "What you must think of me." 

He sat on the edge of the table and pulled her toward him, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I think you're brilliant. It's just like you to want to read up on this. Always prepared, my girl." 

She blushed. "Even so, I didn't want you to think I was...you know..." 

"That you want me?" Ron said, with a smirk. 

"Ron!" 

"You do, don't you?" he grinned, stooping his head to kiss her neck. 

She leaned into him. "That isn't the point." 

"Just say it. You _do_ want me." 

She pulled back, frowning. "You know it's never been a question of that. I love you. I just...just want to make sure I'm ready, that _we're_ ready before we jump into anything." 

He nodded and she pulled away from him, grabbing a couple of books from the table and walking over to reshelf them. 

Ron quietly followed her toward the section that housed the Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He watched as Hermione took out her wand, pointed it toward the books, and muttered _Reponario_. The books flew back to their original locations. She turned and was startled to find him standing right behind her. 

"Have I...have I made you feel like you have to rush into anything?" Ron asked. 

"No!" she said. "Of course not, I..." 

"Because I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do," he said, looking very guilty. 

"Ron, you haven't done anything wrong. Not at all. It's... well, you know how some nights we stay behind in the common room after Harry goes up to bed?" 

A lazy smile crossed Ron's face thinking of all the nights they'd snogged on the settee in front of the fire. "Yeah, I know." 

Hermione grinned a little at the memory herself. "Well, some nights I have to make you stop..." 

"...because we're going too fast," he muttered. "Because I push you..." 

"No! You don't push me," Hermione insisted. "I need you to understand this. I have to make you stop... because I, you know... don't want to stop." 

Ron's eyes grew wide. "You... what?" 

She blushed and looked at the floor. "I said, sometimes I don't want to stop." 

Confused, he ran his hand through his hair. "Hermione, I don't understand." 

"Sometimes when we're kissing it feels so good that I think about how silly it is to wait because we love each other and I know there's no one else I'd ever want to be with." 

He pulled her into his arms. "There's no one else I'd want to be with, either." 

"I wanted to be ready...in case..." she trailed off. 

"Hermione," he sighed. 

She finally looked at up him and was slightly taken aback at the love and longing in his eyes. He was never very good with finding the right words, but his emotions were clear for her to read now that most of her insecurities of where she stood with him had faded. 

"I love you," Hermione said, as she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her for a kiss. His lips were soft against hers. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Moaning, she threaded her fingers into his thick, ginger hair. 

She felt her knees giving way beneath her from the sheer intensity of it all, and Ron nudged her backward until she was pinned between the bookcase and his body. The shelf was hard against her back, but the sensation of Ron's chest crushed against hers, as he explored her mouth with his tongue was a more pressing concern. She felt his fingers trail from her waist up the curve of her breast and he teased her nipple through the thin, white cotton of her blouse. She whimpered and gripped his arms tightly, feeling herself slipping out of control. 

His mouth left hers; trailing wet kisses along her jaw up to her earlobe, which he nipped gently with his teeth before working his way back down her neck to suck on her soft skin. 

"Ron," she said breathlessly, her fingers finding their way under the hem of his jumper, caressing the skin of his stomach. 

Hermione pulled his jumper up over his head, running her hands over his chest along the way. Ron groaned and pulled her closer, tangling his fingers into her thick curls. 

They were never close enough; there were always too many reservations, too many responsibilities, too many clothes in the way. But right now, as Ron kissed her neck in the way that always made her skin flush and heart pound harder, all she wanted to do was get rid of all those obstacles. 

"Ron, please," she moaned. 

He jumped back as if burned, his hair tousled, his lips red and swollen. 

"W-what?" 

Her cheeks burned. "I just... it's not...enough." 

He ran his hand through his hair, taking deep breaths. "What are you saying?" 

"Don't stop," she whispered so softly she didn't think he'd even heard her. 

However, he did appear to have heard her, as Ron growled deep in his throat and pinned her up against the bookcase again with such force she banged her head on one of the shelves. But that hardly mattered when Ron was kissing her so fiercely and his hands were wandering her body so freely. His lips fell to her neck, his fingers trembling in anticipation as he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Finally, he got it open, uncovering her white, lace-edged bra. Hermione chuckled at the look of concentration on his face as he caressed her hardened nipples with his fingertips, then with his lips. It amazed her how fascinated he looked every time she let him touch her. Grinning, he slid his hands eagerly underneath the thin fabric of her bra, pushing it upward to cup her bare breasts. 

His mouth crashed down on her exposed nipple and she gasped so loudly the sound reverberated off the walls of the empty library. Ron sucked gently while continuing to caress her other breast with his fingers. Hermione reached behind her back and unfastened her bra completely, so the underwire was no longer digging painfully into her chest. 

Ron ran his tongue down between her breasts and sucked her other nipple into his mouth a bit harder than before. She clutched at his hips. Just when Hermione thought the sensation was too much, she felt Ron's fingers tracing lightly over the soft skin of her thighs. 

"Ron," she whimpered. 

He lifted his head to look at her. "We shouldn't do this now," he teased, continuing to trail his hand beneath her skirt. "Harry will wonder where we've gone." 

She knew he was right; they should go back to the common room. Then, Ron's fingers made contact with her knickers and the idea of going anywhere quickly fled from her mind. He slid his fingers underneath her knickers and traced her slick entrance, earning a throaty groan from Hermione. 

"Like that, do you?" 

He rubbed her clit in a circular motion looking exceptionally pleased with himself for how she was responding to him. Ron covered her mouth with his, kissing her frantically with desire. 

"Want you so much," he muttered against her lips as he thrust one of his fingers inside her. 

She moaned. "Please, Ron, I need..." 

Hermione hooked her leg around his calf and ground desperately against his hand. A familiar sense of longing swept over her, the ache in the pit of her stomach doubled. She slid her hands downward, caressing Ron's chest and stomach before stroking his erection through his jeans. His hips jerked forward at her touch and she gave him a gentle squeeze, causing him to groan loudly. 

In a swift motion, Ron placed his hands underneath her arse and hauled her up against him. Caught off guard, she threw her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist. Her skirt was hiked up around her thighs as Ron pushed her up against the bookcase again and ground the lower half of his body against hers. Hermione immediately felt an urgency inside her that she'd never felt before. She couldn't understand how mimicking lovemaking, with her soaked-through knickers and his jeans in the way, could feel so good. The friction was unbelievable and she could feel the pressure building higher and higher as Ron moved quicker against her. 

"Shit, Hermione. Gonna come," he growled against her neck. "So fucking good." 

Every thrust of his hips shot a burst of pleasure straight to her center. Suddenly, a light-headed feeling struck Hermione and her entire body tensed. She heard Ron grunt her name and his grip slackened. She unwrapped her legs from his body and lowered them shakily to the ground. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she panted against his sweaty chest. 

"I love you," she muttered. 

He leaned back to see her face. "I love you, too." 

With a sigh, he released her from his arms, stooping to pick up his discarded jumper from the floor. She cast a couple of cleansing charms to make their walk back to the common room more comfortable until they could bathe properly, and dressed herself. 

"Wow," he said as he mopped up the sweat on his face with it. "I can't believe we just... in the library." 

She blushed. "I wonder what it would have felt like if we..." 

"Yeah, I know." 

Ron pulled his jumper on over his head and held out his hand to Hermione. 

"Ron," she began, as they stopped by the table where she had left her bag. "Would you mind...? I mean, do you think it would be all right if I started taking that potion?"

His eyes widened and the tips of his ears began to turn red. "I...er, if you... if you think it's a good idea." 

"I do."

He slung her bag over his shoulder and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He chuckled. "You're always full of surprises." 

She grinned and they made their way back to the common room, hand in hand.


End file.
